Stories of Mez
by Lady-L-Leafdawn
Summary: Who says an Irken can't be a jedi? Random drabbles and short stories about an Irken Jedi named Mez who gets in some pretty crazy osik.


Star Wars Invader Zim crossover using characters I made up. Honestly, why couldn't there be Irken Jedi?

Zravaal Se would never be a part of the Jedi council. Fierfek, he found his job in the order hard enough already; taking children away from their families and into the rigid training at the Jedi temple was not something most beings would find enjoyable. But it was his job, and who was he to contradict the Council?

A pair of large purple eyes attached to a relatively small body gazed up at the togruta. Se glanced down at the Irken child. It's funny, he thought, how we can completely ignore an entire species until it becomes useful. No one would have cared about this little thing if she hadn't been born with the force. The green child blinked. Se grinned. Her eyes narrowed.

"Drink sir?" Her voice was high pitched and squeaky. Se started, walking was one thing but the Irken was only about a month old and was talking relatively fluent basic. "Drink or snack?" she repeated.

Se glanced around the cargo hold of the ship, looking for something for the Irken to eat or drink. No luck, the guys they'd hitched a ride with were transporting raw material to a factory planet, there was no food. Se took off his backpack and began to rifle through it, looking for something edible. The Irken cleared her throat and squeaked again.

"Drink or snack, orange tallest?"

Se froze. Her tone was scared, scared and trying not to show it, but he could feel the swirling of fear around her in the Force. He struggled to remember what little he had been able to look up about Irken culture. "Could you repeat that, little one?" he asked, leaning closer to the tiny creature. Two mechanical arms extended from the silver and purple object strapped to her back. One held a can of some drink and the other offered a bag of something that sounded crunchy. Se took the can and examined it for a moment.

"Pleased to serve, orange tallest," she whimpered with a bow. Then Se remembered. _The Irken species is the only species that relies on height to determine the hierarchy. Short individuals will serve the taller ones and the tallest, referred to as such, are the grand rulers of the Empire._ He dropped the can of soda in surprise and the Irken jumped back.

Calm yourself, Se, he thought, no need to get alarmed, other races use children as slaves also.

But so young?

Different species also mature at different rates. This child could talk already and the Irkens were definitely not a merciful race. He tried to calm down. The child could sense his conflict; any force user would be able to.

He reached up and touched the silver cap on his left montral. "uh… Little one," he picked up the soda can from the floor and tried to exude a sense of confidence that was so far from him, "do you have a name?"

She paused. "Mez. Food drone."

"Alright, Mez," Se began, "I am taking you to Coruscant where you will be trained as a Jedi, like I was." Yes, like I was torn away from my tribe and forbidden to love, he thought. "You are going to be a peacekeeper, not a food drone."

Mez stared up at Se, obviously confused. "Not food drone? Be tall?"

"Well, maybe you will be tall one day, I can't tell," Se fiddled again with the silver cap on his montral.

When he glanced back at Mez, her purple eyes were almost glowing with hope. He felt a pang deep in his chest that he thought he had banished a long time ago. It had happened so often when he was taking children from their families. The mothers usually cried. The fathers sometimes tried to hurt you. The siblings stood back, afraid of losing one but even more afraid of being taken, themselves.

And he had wished for a family and children.

Irkens had no parents.

And somehow this only made it seem more right that Mez _should_ have one.

The girl edged closer to Se and sat down. "How tall?"

Se smiled. "_Very_ tall, little one," he answered. "They have all sorts of growth enhancements on Coruscant. Some taste terrible, but I've heard that there are some that have no taste and can be mixed with any drink." He held out the soda can to her. She took it and scooted closer. The influence she had in the force was becoming less timid, she felt safe. "You'll be one of the greatest Jedi this universe has ever seen if I can have anything to do with it." Yes, Mez of all beings deserved this, and he would train her himself if it meant that she would have a father figure. And he would have a daughter. His master would have called him selfish, but it felt like the right thing to do.

He glanced at the girl who showed no signs of growing tired and was twiddling her thumbs to pass the time.

Yes, she had to be his padawan, his daughter, and if the council would not allow it… no, they HAD to allow it. There was no other alternative.


End file.
